Kisah Kasih di Kost Uchiha
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kost Uchiha, milik seorang nyonya beranak dua yang super kece. Suatu hari, di kost itu kedatangan dua sekawan. Yang satu adalah kesayangan duo anak Uchiha—yang super posesif. Dan yang satunya lagi berusaha untuk cari perhatian ke seisi kost. Tapi kalian tahu? Kost khusus lelaki ini juga dihuni oleh orang-orang aneh lainnya! Sedang mencoba untuk bikin ff BL. Warn lain di dalam. RnR?


**Kisah Kasih di Kost Uchiha**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Kisah Kasih di Kost Uchiha © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Romance/Humor**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, BL, crack story, crack pairing, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kost Uchiha, milik seorang nyonya beranak dua yang super kece. Suatu hari, di kost itu kedatangan dua sekawan. Yang satu adalah kesayangan duo anak Uchiha—yang super posesif. Dan yang satunya lagi berusaha untuk cari perhatian ke seisi kost. Tapi kalian tahu? Kost khusus lelaki ini juga dihuni oleh orang-orang aneh lainnya!**

Pair(s) :

 **Ita x Shika x Sasu x Naru x Gaara, etc**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Selasa siang yang cerah hari ini, secerah suasana hati anak tertua dari pemilik kost ini, Uchiha Itachi. Pasalnya hari ini, orang yang sudah sangat ia tunggu-tunggu untuk menetap di kost Uchiha ini akan datang.

"Itachi, daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Ada apaan, sih?" tanya sang adik, Sasuke, yang daritadi menonton televisi sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum gaje saja. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Ditemani oleh serial FTV tak bermutu dan setoples kerupuk.

"Hn hn hn..." kekeh Itachi tertahan, dengan nada menjijikkan. Ia sebenarnya tidak dapat menahan rasa gembira yang membuncah di benaknya. Tapi ia harus jaga imej juga, dong, di depan adiknya? Yah, setidaknya sampai orang yang ia tunggu itu datang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung. Rasanya aneh melihat ekspresi Itachi hari ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali menonton televisi. "Huh! Dasar abang gaje!"

"Ita-kun! Sasu-kun! Shika-kun sudah datang! Ayo, cepat kemari!" Nyonya Uchiha, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Ibu Kost Uchiha, menyahut dari teras kediaman Uchiha. Pekikan merdu sang ibu langsung membuat Itachi bangkit setengah tergesa-gesa. Ia pun berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat Mikoto. Disusul Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempatnya dengan malas, dan hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tak biasa ini.

"Hah, dia itu... Kalau sudah soal Shikamaru, selalu begini..."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Begitu terus sampai lima kali. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah teras dengan langkah santai.

Tapi sayangnya, langkahnya telah didahului oleh Sasuke, entah sejak kapan.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu. Dilihatnya teras kediaman Uchiha telah ramai oleh empat orang manusia plus koper dan tas yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan rapi.

"Shika—"

"Oh ya, tante Mikoto, ini temanku yang kubilang lewat telepon kemarin. Namanya Naruto. Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu!" Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, menggantungkan suara Itachi di udara. Itachi yang niat memanggilnya pun hanya bisa ternganga ketika melihat seseorang dari balik punggung Shikamaru menampakkan dirinya.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, teman Shikamaru dari Kyoto juga. Saya yang pesan kamar sekamar sama Shikamaru. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," ujar remaja dengan codet tiga di masing-masing pipinya itu ramah sembari membungkuk hormat di depan Mikoto. Mikoto menanggapi dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Aku Mikoto, pemilik kost ini. Naruto-kun, Shika-kun, semoga kalian betah dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk minta bantuan tante, ya, kalau ada apa-apa," ujar Mikoto ramah sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke pipinya. "Ada Ita-kun dan Sasu-kun yang akan segera datang membantu kalian. _Ne_ , Ita-kun? Sasu-kun?" lanjut sang ibu Uchiha genit sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Hn, _makasete kudasai_ ," ujar Itachi lembut—jaga imej—memberi seulas senyum ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Senyuman itu langsung dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyum penuh makna dari Mikoto.

"Oh, Itachi-niisan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa Shikamaru dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat. Itachi membalas dengan senyuman ramah. Sungguh berbeda terbalik dengan balasan dari Sasuke.

'Alah! Di depan Shikamaru saja dia kayak begitu! Caper!' batin Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Itachi sebal. Kemudian ia kembali melirik Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasu-kun, Ita-kun, kalian bisa bantu Shika-kun dan Naruto-kun mengangkut koper mereka sekalian mengantar mereka ke kamarnya? Barang-barang lain sudah diangkut ke kamar mereka. Kamarnya di lantai dua, yang paling ujung. Ini kuncinya, Shika-kun," ujar Mikoto. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih sembari membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

" _Roger_!" sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia pun segera bergerak menuju sebuah tas besar yang disinyalir adalah milik Shikamaru. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, geraknya dicegat oleh Sasuke yang langsung saja menyambar tas tujuan Itachi.

"Ini tasmu, Shikamaru? Biar kubawakan," ucap Sasuke cepat dan segera mengambil tas yang tertaruh di samping Shikamaru.

"Ou, _sankyuu_ ," ujar Shikamaru santai dan membiarkan Sasuke menenteng tasnya. Itachi melongo dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Lagi-lagi ia keduluan oleh adiknya.

" _Chotto, otouto-kun..._ " panggil Itachi dengan penuh ancaman. Sasuke berbalik badan dan mendapati kakaknya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Heh!" Sasuke membalas Itachi dengan seringai kemenangan hingga membuat Itachi melotot kesal ke arahnya. Mikoto yang menyadari tingkah kedua anaknya itupun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tante tinggal dulu, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, nanti hubungi Sasu-kun atau Ita-kun saja."

Shikamaru dan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya mengucapkan terima kasih seraya mengangguk. Mikoto pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan keempat remaja ini di teras.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali bergerak. Kini ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pegangan koper yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"Biar kubawakan juga," ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Entah Sasuke sengaja atau tidak, tapi Itachi dapat melihat bahwa tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang tengah memegang pegangan kopernya. Dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Itachi menggeram tertahan. Shikamaru refleks menjauhkan tangannya ketika merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik Sasuke.

"Sa...su...ke..." panggil Itachi dengan nada yang makin meninggi. Sasuke tak mengindahkan dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan teras kediaman Uchiha menuju kost Uchiha yang terletak di samping rumah mereka. Kost berlantai dua itu bercat krem dengan pagar besi yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku bisa membawa koperku sendiri, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu memanjakanku terus. _Mendokuse_..." Shikamaru yang mengikut di belakang Sasuke, menarik paksa pegangan kopernya yang dibawa Sasuke. Tanpa perlawanan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali berjalan, dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

'He he he... Aku, kan, hanya ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresi Itachi saat semua gerakannya kudahului!' batin Sasuke. Iapun mengeluarkan sebuah seringai licik yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Itachi dan yang lain.

Naruto dan Itachi masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sedari tadi, Naruto hanya memperhatikan Itachi yang juga sibuk menatap murka ke arah punggung Sasuke. Terpancar aura mematikan dari sulung Uchiha ini. Membuat Naruto yang ingin memanggilnya hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

"..."

"Apa lihat-lihat, hmm?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya menyadari kalau sedari tadi Naruto memandangnya dengan takut-takut. Naruto mundur selangkah sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Itu...anu... Bi-bisa bawakan tasku? Aku bawa dua tas dan satu koper. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawanya semua sekaligus..." jawab Naruto takut-takut sambil sesekali melirik semua bawaannya dan Itachi secara bergantian. Itachi masih tak bergeming.

"...bawa saja sendiri! Huh!" dengan judesnya Itachi berucap dan melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang dibuat terbengong-bengong olehnya. Itachi berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah memasuki areal kost Uchiha.

"Iiih! Jutek amat!" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menirukan sebuah kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Itachi. Itachi sudah keluar pagar, dan Naruto terpaksa hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengambil dua tas besarnya yang ia taruh di lantai dan dengan berat hati melangkah dari teras itu.

Belum apa-apa, langkahnya sudah terhenti ketika melihat Itachi kembali memasuki pagar kediaman Uchiha. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan, pikir Naruto. Kala itu, tampak jelas wajah masam Itachi ditemani dengan gerutuan kecil dari mulutnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa mematung melihatnya.

"Sini tasmu! Biar kubawakan!" ujar Itachi lagi sesampainya ia di tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto mengangguk kikuk dan menyerahkan kedua tasnya ke Itachi. Itachi menyambarnya cepat dan langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan keluar pagar dengan gusar.

"Apaan, sih? Sikapnya berubah-ubah begitu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Iapun menghampiri kopernya dan berjalan ke kost khusus lelaki yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama menempuh kuliah di ibukota Jepang ini.

Kini, keempat remaja tanggung tersebut sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah duluan sampai, memutuskan untuk menunggu Itachi dan Naruto. Setelah keduanya sampai, Itachi segera melirik tajam ke Sasuke yang tengah berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau kuliah di Fakultas Teknik Konoha? Kalau aku di Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha," ujar Shikamaru disela bincang-bincangnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan balas menjawab, "Hn, di Teknik Nuklir."

"Wah, wah. Tidak kusangka _otoutou-kun_ bisa serajin ini, ya? Padahal biasanya kau yang paling malas untuk mengurus anak baru di kost, kan? _Na_ , Sasuke?" sahut Itachi sesampainya ia di depan kamar ShikaNaru. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendapati Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Naruto pun menampakkan wajahnya dari balik punggung Itachi.

" _Mood_ -ku sedang bagus. Kenapa memangnya? Kau tak suka melihatku jadi rajin begini, _aniki_?" gubris Sasuke sembari melakukan _flip head_. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dan menghela napas ketika melihat tingkah kakak beradik ini. Tingkah mereka ternyata masih tak jauh berubah dari enam tahun lalu. Ketika mereka berpisah dengan Shikamaru karena kepindahan keluarga Uchiha ke Tokyo.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Sasuke. Shikamaru, Naruto, ayo masuk ke kamar kalian," Itachi akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya. Shikamaru mengiyakan dan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Saat dibuka, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan bak kapal pecah. Maklum, barang-barang yang sebelumnya sudah diangkut ke sana belum dirapikan. Tapi, kamar dengan dua tempat tidur itu sebenarnya terlihat sangat luas dan adem. Hanya barang-barang yang belum dikemasi saja yang membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

"Ini kamar kalian. Di belokan itu, ada toilet dan kamar mandi terpisah. Dapurnya ada di lantai bawah. Kalau kalian mau memakainya, harus gantian dengan penghuni yang lain," jelas Itachi sembari menunjuk belokan tepat setelah kamar ShikaNaru. Setelah belokan tersebut, terdapat pintu untuk masuk ke areal toilet dan kamar mandi.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Itachi dan mengangguk paham. Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk ke kamar dan menaruh tas serta koper mereka di sana.

"Mau kubantu membereskan kamar?" tanya Itachi setelah meletakkan tas yang ditentengnya. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar tawaran Itachi pada kedua penghuni baru kost Uchiha itu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Itachi-niisan. Kami akan membereskannya sendiri," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap malas ke sekeliling kamarnya. "Aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar. Kamarnya kami bereskan nanti saja."

"Un! Un!" Naruto mengangguk cepat, menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Itachi mendesah, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian istirahatlah dulu. Perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo pasti membuat kalian lelah."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Itachi-niisan," Shikamaru membungkuk pelan, dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Itachi. Sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang itu, Itachi berinisiatif untuk meminta kontak Shikamaru.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja, Shikamaru. Ini ID _LINE_ -ku," ujar Itachi sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik _LINE_ -nya.

"Hn, aku sudah menambahkan Itachi-niisan," Shikamaru kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Itachi segera mengkonfirm permintaan pertemanan Shikamaru dan tersenyum simpul.

"Minta ID _LINE_ -mu. Nanti biar ku _add_ ," Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun segera meminta ID _LINE_ Shikamaru. Shikamaru balas menatap lelaki seumurannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es itu dan menjawab malas, "ID-ku shikanara."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalau ada masalah, langsung _chat_ aku saja."

" _Hai, hai_..." Shikamaru berujar malas. Itachi memberikan _deathglare_ -nya ke Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas dengan kerlingan mata dari Sasuke. Kedua bersaudara itu pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar ShikaNaru, dan diantar oleh pandangan dari kedua pemilik kamar itu.

"Oy, oy! Kalian tidak mau minta ID _LINE_ -ku?" celetuk Naruto dari balik pintu tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar. Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti serentak. Kemudian mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak butuh."

Tampak urat kekesalan menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut pirang ini ketika mendengar jawaban kompak dari dua bersaudara Uchiha. Ini diskriminasi! Masa mereka hanya meminta ID Shikamaru, tapi dirinya tidak? Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah penghuni kost ini juga, kan? Kalau ada apa-apa dengan dirinya sementara Shikamaru tidak ada, apa mereka mau tanggung jawab?

Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Jangan diambil hati, Naruto. Mereka dari dulu memang begitu. _Mendokuse_..."

Naruto mendengus, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di salah satu ranjang.

"Mereka aneh, Shikamaru! Apa mereka benar-benar temanmu dulu?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan memutar bola matanya, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di ranjang lain yang ada di kamar itu.

"Mereka memang aneh, Naruto. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka seperti...terlalu terobsesi denganku dari dulu. Dan rupanya sampai sekarang mereka tidak berubah," ujar Shikamaru sembari menerawang langit-langit.

Naruto membulatkan bibirnya, antara paham tak paham. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Empuknya kasur yang dibaringinya, membuat Shikamaru terlena. Iapun memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya tertidur, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Oh ya, Shikamaru. Yang namanya Sasuke itu, keren juga, ya? Sepertinya aku sedikit menyukai— _tte, oi_! Kenapa kau malah tidur, Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru tak mengindahkan curcolan Naruto. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya, membuat Naruto mendengus kesal. Iapun menyerah, ia tahu kalau membuat Shikamaru terjaga dari tidurnya itu percuma. Ia pun merebahkan diri di kasur yang daritadi didudukinya.

"Haah... Tapi sepertinya kedua bersaudara itu memang aneh. Sepertinya aku harus menjauhi mereka..." gumam Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia ikutan terlelap karena rasa lelah yang menderanya.

* * *

Sasuke mengambil _handphone_ -nya, dan dengan cepat membuka _LINE_ -nya. Segera ia mengetikkan ID Shikamaru di kotak pencarian. Setelah menemukan akunnya, ia segera menambahkannya sebagai teman dan mengiriminya pesan.

1 pesan

2 pesan

3 pesan

4 pesan

10 pesan

Sayangnya pesan tersebut tidak ada yang dibaca apalagi dibalas Shikamaru. Sasuke merengut kesal dan melempar ponselnya sembarang ke kursi di mana ia duduk. Itachi yang daritadi juga sibuk dengan ponselnya pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti sudah tertidur tak lama setelah kita pergi dari sana," ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memangku dagunya, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah televisi. "Hn."

"Atau mungkin dia kesal karena dikirimi banyak pesan olehmu, Itachi," lanjut Sasuke, tak lama setelah itu. Wajah Itachi berkedut. Lihat siapa yang berbicara, pikirnya.

"Kau juga sama."

* * *

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya jam dinding, sudah jam tujuh malam. Ia mengalihkan netranya, dan mendapati Naruto yang masih menyelami dunia mimpinya. Dengan gerak lambat, ia merogoh sakunya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tujuh incinya. Dipijitnya pelipisnya ketika melihat notifikasi dari _LINE_ yang memenuhi bar notifikasinya. Ia pun membuka aplikasi _chat_ itu dan terkejut melihat isi _chat_ -nya.

25 pesan tidak terbaca dari akun Itachi.

20 pesan tidak terbaca dari akun yang baru saja menambahkannya. Sepertinya milik Sasuke.

"Oh, Tuhan... Jangan lagi..."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Aloha~ author barbar ini balik lagi dengan sebuah sampahan~ XDD

Kali ini saia mencoba untuk membuat ff yang main genrenya(?) BL di FNI. Berhubung saia belum pernah bikin ff BL di sini, jadi sesekali pengen coba. Yah, bisa dibilang ini ff iseng-iseng sih wkk

Pairnya sengaja pilih Uchiha bros x Shika + Sasu x Naru x Gaa. Ntar kemungkinan bakal jadi cinta segi banyak. Dan untuk karakter lain juga bakal nyusul~

Saia jadi demen pair Uchiha bros x Shika gegara iseng baca ff SasuShika/ItaShika di fendem Inggris sih. Dan ganyangka juga ff mereka lumayan banyak di sana. Padahal awalnya pesimis mungkin gaada yang mikirin pair ini selain saia di muka bumi ini wkwk /HEH ((dan btw fanart-fanart JP SasuShika/uke!Shika itu manis-manis lho kalo ada yang maw liat ntar saia kirimin linknya he he /SLAP /gabutuh

Btw, ff ini sistem apdetnya mungkin akan saia sesuain sama jumlah review. Kalo yang review ganyampe 10 orang, apdetnya bakal lama banget atau mungkin gak saia lanjutin lagi.. soalnya rada gimana gitu kemaren nulis ff panjang-panjang tapi yang review cuma 1 cry /curcol /duk

Oke, sekian dulu curcol dari saia. Ingat, hidup fic ini bergantung pada feedback kalian. Terimakasih buat yang udah sempatin baca dan kasih jejak. See you next chap~ 8DD


End file.
